Get you
by Warrd
Summary: "Stupid baldy," lowering her face, Fubuki muttered under her breath "I swear, I'll get you one of these days," Ape stifled a laugh "Get him to join the Blizzard Group or-?" Fubuki pursed her lips and felt her face get even hotter.
1. Chapter 1

"With all due respect, miss Blizzard," clearing his throat as he exited the vehicle and quickly opening the door for Fubuki, Eyelashes straightened his posture "I think we're expending too much time trying to coerce mister Caped Baldy to join us," closing the door behind her, Fubuki raised an eyebrow curiously and snorted.

"Believe me, Lashes; I'm close to getting him on our side. Just wait," sashaying towards the rundown apartment that Saitama lived in, Fubuki disappeared from sight when her figure seemingly blended in with the shadows inside the dark building.

"Or he's close to getting her," exiting the vehicle and placing his large arms on the roof of the car, Mountain Ape sported a smirk on his lips.

"What do you mean?" Lashes frowned. Ape was normally the muscle in their trio, but sometimes he would be the most perceptive. Sometimes.

Snorting, Ape shook his head "Don't you notice it?" planting one arm on his hip, Ape gestured with his head and pointed towards the building in front of them "Miss Blizzard likes the baldy,"

Frowning even further, it took Lashes a full ten seconds before realization struck him "Ohhh…" his eyes widened in realization and a large smile formed on his lips "Ohhh!"

Slamming his right fist onto his left palm, Lashes' smile did not let up for a second "That's the reason why she keeps coming back here every other day!" nodding while sporting the same smirk as earlier, Ape laughed "Plus the reason why she keeps bringing udon along, too,"

Sniffling, Lashes covered his eyes with his suit-clad arm "I'm so happy for miss Blizzard," letting the tears flow as he continued to speak albeit in a muffled tone "I was certain she was cold inside too,"

* * *

Raising a hand to knock on Saitama's door, Fubuki gulped audibly and hesitated for a second. Feeling a cold sweat run down her cheek, she was about to knock when a sneezing fit attacked her. Covering her mouth with the hand she was going to use to knock, Fubuki blinked her eyes a few times; was she sick?

Freezing in place when the door had slowly opened, Fubuki pursed her lips and hoped that Saitama wasn't the one opening the door-

"Miss Fubuki?" raising a brow curiously, the Demon Cyborg, Genos opened the door further and prompted her to come in "It's miss Blizzard, master," turning around and announcing the news to Saitama, Genos shook his head "Not the rats,"

"Thank Kami," Fubuki heard Saitama exclaim, and felt her heart beat faster at the sound of his voice "Miss Fubuki?" Genos repeated, effectively smacking Fubuki back to reality.

"A-ah, yes. Thank you," stepping inside, she discarded her shoes as Genos closed the door behind her before turning around and returning to the room where he and Saitama were in earlier.

Clutching onto the plastic bag filled with udon tightly, Fubuki took a deep breath before gingerly stepping towards their lounge. Genos sat by his small table, seemingly writing something on his schematics, evidenced by the various blue papers that littered his workplace.

Saitama was wearing a plain white shirt, his left hand supporting his head as he lay sideways; while the lower half of his body was slightly covered in his futon. Freezing in place once more when Saitama had turned towards her direction, Fubuki pursed her lips.

"Oh, hey!" Saitama smiled that nonchalant smile of his before returning his attention towards the television; which was showcasing this suit-wearing individual throwing food items around.

Breathing heavily, Fubuki cleared her throat "I just wanted to give you this," holding the bag out just enough for Saitama to reach, she avoided eye contact with the baldy.

"Oh, hey. Thanks," standing up from his position and taking the bag from her hands, Saitama peered into it and his eyes widened in surprise "Udon?!" a small sliver of drool escaped his lips and his eyes shone with glee.

"It's because we were making a hotpot and we bought too much udon and it's not like I bought that for you-" trailing off, Fubuki felt her face heat up "I'm going!" storming out of Saitama's room, the raven haired esper slammed the door behind her.

Frowning, Genos was about to speak when Saitama had rushed into the kitchen "Let's make some udon! We have leftover cabbage, right?" standing up from his seat, the cyborg followed suit "Yes we do, master,"

"Miss Fubuki has been coming over a lot lately," tying an apron around his waist, Genos opened the small refrigerator and took the half cut cabbage from inside "She's been bringing lots of master's favorite foods, too,"

Opening the fire on the stove and placing a pot half-filled with water over it, Saitama nodded "Yep. Real thoughtful of her," blankly staring at the water, Saitama blinked a few times.

" _Crap, today's sale day for radishes. Maybe I can run out and get some before the water starts boiling,_ "

Placing the cabbage on top of a chopping board, Genos started cutting the vegetable with impeccable precision "Perhaps she likes master?" frowning when Saitama had made no response, Genos shook his head "Perhaps Miss Fubuki likes master?" he repeated.

Nodding slowly, Saitama lowered the strength of the fire "Yeah, I like her too. Keep an eye on the pot, I'm going out to go buy radishes," rushing towards the door, a loud bang was heard when Saitama had seemingly left the room.

"Too dense," sighing in disbelief, Genos placed the knife beside the chopping board and went over to the pot with water.

* * *

Running down the flight of stairs, Fubuki was mentally reprimanding herself for spouting nonsense like that earlier. Pressing her back against a wall on the second floor, the raven haired esper tried to calm herself down.

Thoughts of Saitama flooded her mind, and it did not help her predicament one bit. Inhaling and exhaling in long bouts, Fubuki effectively managed to calm herself down, wiping a bead of sweat that was trickling down her brow.

Walking down calmly the last few steps, Fubuki tucked away a few strands of her hair behind her ear; slightly squinting her eyes when they were greeted with sunlight.

"Miss Blizzard!" Lashes exclaimed, shuffling on his feet as he opened the door behind him "How did it go?" smiling confidently, Fubuki shook her head "Stubborn as usual-" a glint of determination shone in her emerald eyes "But as I've told you before, I'll get him sooner or later,"

Guiding her into the car, Lashes closed the door behind her and strapped himself into the driver's seat. Ape sat beside him and did the same "So, what's our agenda, miss Blizzard?"

Crossing her legs and her arms, Fubuki nodded "We go back to headquarters," lowering her coat so it fell just above her waist, Fubuki made a slight fanning motion "All that negotiation got me tired out," nodding in agreement, Lashes prompted the vehicle to life with a turn of a key.

Driving off from the building, Fubuki couldn't help but take a quick glance back to the building, blood rushing to her face as she remembered how much of a failure the _negotiation_ was. Heck, she didn't even ask him to be part of the Blizzard Group.

"Stupid baldy," lowering her face, Fubuki muttered under her breath "I swear, I'll get you one of these days,"

Ape stifled a laugh "Get him to join the Blizzard Group or-?"

Fubuki pursed her lips and felt her face get even hotter. With a gesture of her hand, Ape's door suddenly flew wide open. As he hung on the door for dear life, Ape screamed apologies and profanities all at the same time.

Lashes forced the car to a halt, effectively sending Ape flying a few feet in front of their car "Ape!" Lashes rushed outside to help his friend "Stupid baldy! Stupid, stupid!" Fubuki buried her face in her hands, swinging her feet and kicking the leather-clad seat in front of her.

* * *

" _Ah, just in time_ ," Saitama smiled as he took a bagful of radishes, before erupting into a fit of sneezes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do we have to do this?" trudging behind the Cyborg, Saitama sighed for the umpteenth time "It's proper courtesy to return the favor, don't you think, master?" blinking a few times, Saitama nodded "Well, yeah, but,"

"Why this early?" looking around the houses that stood beside them, Saitama knew it was early; probably too early due to the fact that none of the houses had any light on "Aren't you fond of surprises, master?"

"No," answering frankly, Saitama earned a nod from Genos "Not fond of surprises," the cyborg re-stated, scribbling something on his small notepad. Stifling a yawn, the hairless hero was tempted to just lie down on the street then and there; but was stopped when a thought had cleared his mind.

" _Did I buy enough radishes from that sale the other day?_ " frowning at the thought, Saitama shook his head " _I think I bought all the radishes that day- I think,_ " a vivid image of a single radish falling out of his basket returned to his mind.

Saitama remembered eyeing the radish carefully and shrugged without picking it up, thinking it would be inefficient to expend his energy for a single radish.

Falling to the ground and slamming his fists onto the asphalt, tears of grief fell down Saitama's face "M-master?!" Genos turned around at the sound of sobbing and was about to ask if Saitama was alright when the baldy had stood up.

"I will never forget you, fallen radish," wiping away a tear using the back of his hand, Saitama continued walking onward "Come on Genos, let's bring Fubuki some food,"

* * *

"Mister-" stifling a yawn and rubbing at his eyes, Eyelashes furrowed his brows slightly "Demon Cyborg?" slightly raising the plastic bag that he was holding, Genos smiled "We just wanted to give miss Fubuki some udon stew," handing the plastic bag to Lashes, Genos bowed slightly "We appreciate that she's been giving us ingredients and food as of late,"

Having difficulty processing what was happening, Lashes took a quick glance at the wall clock that ticked idly near the kitchen doorway. It wasn't even four in the morning "Uhh, yeah. Thanks," about to close the door when Genos had turned around, Lashes had a momentary glimpse of Saitama lying in the shrubbery.

Lashes' mind suddenly jolted into action "Ah, wait!" calling out to the cyborg, Lashes cleared his throat "Please, would you join us for breakfast?" a nervous smile graced Lashes' lips; this was a chance to help miss Blizzard be closer to the baldy!

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to intrude," Genos smiled apologetically, shaking his head "Besides, master seems to still be sleepy," opening the door further, Lashes was sure he was sweating profusely right now "He can take a quick nap on the couch!"

Gulping audibly, Lashes cleared his throat once more "I mean, you went through all the trouble of going here so early; it would tarnish the Blizzard group's name if we couldn't show a little hospitability," smiling, Lashes gestured with his free hand towards the inside of the building.

"Well, I suppose," turning towards Saitama, Genos frowned when the baldy wasn't there anymore "Did you say breakfast and couch?" Lashes shrieked in surprise when Saitama had suddenly appeared in front of him.

* * *

Blinking a few times in surprise, Fubuki furrowed her brows in irritation. Gingerly turning the alarm off, the esper sat up and kept her eyes closed for a good minute or so. Stretching her arms upward, Fubuki got up from her bed and put on her slippers; a pair of fluffy white rabbit slippers.

Going towards her personal lavatory, the raven haired woman washed her face and brushed her teeth "Ape, Lashes!" she exclaimed, and frowned when no response was heard. Opening the door to her room, Fubuki was surprised to not find the two by her door.

"Huh," leaving her room and going towards the dining area, Fubuki froze in place when she saw Saitama gorging pancake after pancake down his mouth "Ah, miss Blizzard!" Lashes smiled, placing a large plate filled with pancakes on their dining table "You're just in time for breakfast!"

Ape waved at her, gesturing towards the seat between him and Saitama. Genos had turned around to look and smiled at the esper. Standing up from his seat, the cyborg nodded "Good morning, miss Blizzard; we highly appreciate the udon,"

Genos bowed slightly before turning around towards the kitchen "Good morning, miss!" Ape smiled "Would you like coffee or tea?" flinching in surprise when Fubuki had pulled at his ear, Ape groaned and obediently followed the esper towards the drink-making station.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" whispering angrily, Fubuki could've sworn the heat on her face wasn't because of anger "Well, apparently-" rubbing at the back of his head nervously, Ape smiled widely "The baldy and cyborg came by earlier and gave us some udon stew,"

Furrowing her brows, Fubuki shook her head "You know what? I don't care!" taking an empty mug and placing a teabag inside of it, the esper poured hot water into the drinking apparatus " 'Udon stew'," snorting and shaking her head, Fubuki had a glint of determination in her eye, which highly confused Ape.

"This is exactly what I've been waiting for,"

* * *

"What is this really about?" Genos asked curiously, tying an apron around his waist "Huh?" Lashes gulped audibly; was the jig up?

"What is what about?" twiddling his fingers a bit, Lashes panicked a bit when the pancake that he was cooking was about to be burned "Breakfast," Genos deadpanned, scrutinizing the man's features carefully.

"Your features scream nervousness," squinting his eyes and crossing his arms, Genos turned towards the dishes "With a hint of glee. I am confused," systematically cleaning the dishes in a quick motion; the cyborg did not stop looking at Lashes, so as to pressure the already nervous man.

Lashes was about to come clean when the cyborg had spoken first "Is this about master?" placing the last clean dish on top of the stack that he had made, Genos crossed his arms once more "Err, you can say that,"

Something clicked in Genos' head; literally and figuratively "Is this about master and miss Fubuki?" freezing in place and letting the pancake burn underneath him, Lashes felt a cold sweat run down the side of his face "Uhhh,"

Taking the pan from the fidgety man, Genos placed the slightly burnt pancake on a small plate "If this is about her trying to recruit master then I advise you to tell her to stop-"

Lashes shook his head violently "No, no, no! It's not that," letting out a relieved sigh, the raven haired man smiled "Well, technically it is and isn't about that," frowning at the response, Genos tilted his head to the side "What is it about then?"

"Err, it's-" thinking of a probable alibi, Lashes sighed in defeat. There was no way the cyborg was going to buy a quickly formulated alibi; and if he were to take too long, it would be too apparent that he wasn't telling the truth-

"Well?" Genos crossed his arms even more "Alright, it's mainly about miss Blizzard and her, err," Lashes was relieved that the cyborg looked more curious than irritated. At least, that's what he thought "Feelings for mister Caped Baldy,"

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Genos smiled "So you've noticed as well?" frowning slightly, Lashes nodded vigorously "I, uh, yes!" smiling widely now, his nervousness melted. Well, it was Ape that technically noticed; stating that'd just make things complicated.

Genos looked at Lashes with all the seriousness that he could muster "But we have a lot of work to do," the raven haired man furrowed his eyebrows "Huh?"

* * *

Reclining in his chair when he had his fill of pancakes, Saitama smiled slightly "Ahhh, that was good," sitting rigidly in her chair, Fubuki sipped at her tea; flinching slightly when the hairless hero had let out a small burp.

She was so determined to try and recruit him when she was talking to Ape earlier; but now she could barely even look at Saitama. A thousand scenarios flooded the esper's mind. Some painfully too fantastical to be even true, while others embarrassing to no end. Stealing a glance at Saitama, Fubuki felt her heart race; this is the first time she was this close to him, apart from that time that he blocked the cyborg's attack for her-

Thinking of that scenario made her face heat up. She was so determined to crush him underfoot, assuming that he was just any other newbie that was dangerously rising through the ranks due to luck. She was a woman with a plan; but that changed when he had shown exemplary skill. And that was an understatement.

She wanted him in the Blizzard Group. A monster like him would easily reinforce their ranks and raise their morale. Taking another glance at Saitama, who was now picking his teeth, Fubuki felt her face get even hotter. Since when did she develop a petty crush on the baldy?

"Wait, what?" she blurted out unconsciously, earning her the attention of the two males beside her "Miss?" Ape mumbled with a mouthful of pancakes "Is something the matter?" painstakingly swallowing the contents of his mouth, Ape raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"N-no, it's nothing," she smiled nervously, trying her best not to look at Saitama. But her body betrayed her, and she looked at him anyway. He was looking at her like normal, bland and nonchalant. But something about those seemingly uncaring eyes pushed the right buttons.

Pursing her lips when the baldy had smiled at her, Fubuki was sure her face would make a tomato jealous "Oh, hey," Saitama slouched further in his seat "Thanks for the udon the other day," Fubuki was trying so hard to hold eye contact, but she couldn't focus because she felt her heart was going to burst out of her chest

"Me and Genos made some stew, brought some over as thanks," Saitama's smile grew slightly "It was some real good udon. Thanks," that was it. That smile accompanied by the 'thank you' was more than enough to reduce her to a puddle of-

"I apologize for the delay, miss Blizzard and mister Caped Baldy!" Lashes rushed out of the kitchen, a large plate of pancakes in hand "Me and mister Demon Cyborg were too caught up in…" placing the plate on the table, Lashes furrowed his brows at Fubuki; who was sweating profusely "A heated discussion,"

"Oh, hey, Genos," Saitama stood up, placing his hands inside of his signature "oppai" jacket "Let's go home, King is probably trying to break in or something again," nodding in agreement while untying the apron around his waist, Genos draped it over an unused chair.

"Many thanks again, Blizzard Group and miss Blizzard," frowning slightly when the esper had made no reaction, Genos shook his head "We appreciate the hospitality. And the food,"

"Yeah, thanks for the breakfast," Saitama smiled and placed a hand on Fubuki's shoulder "Thanks again for the udon,"

Snap.

As the two left the dining area, Fubuki slid off her chair and fell onto the ground "Miss?!" Ape and Lashes exclaimed at the same time, rushing towards her.

* * *

Flinching slightly at the sudden noise, Genos turned around to look at the Blizzard Group's building. There was some sort of commotion happening inside "Hey, come on!" Saitama hollered "You remember the last time King broke in?"

Sighing in exasperation, Genos rushed to Saitama's side "So, master," the cyborg cleared his throat "What do you think of the Blizzard Group?"

Shrugging, Saitama shook his head "They're a pretty nice group. They'll get nowhere in the hero world if they keep living and thinking inside of their box, though," nodding in agreement, Genos paused for a second or two.

"How about miss Fubuki?" slightly raising an eyebrow at the question, Saitama turned to look at his unwanted disciple "What about her?"

"I mean, what do you think of her?" Genos pushed the question, hoping that Saitama wouldn't mind the prying.

"She's got a long way to go," shrugging and breaking eye contact with the cyborg, Saitama placed his hands inside of the pockets of his jacket "I suppose she can stand on equal footing with the shorty. But she needs to start being more confident in herself,"

Nodding slowly, Genos wasn't expecting such sagely words from his master; looks like he was much more perceptive that he let on "Ah, I see. Do you like her?"

Pursing his lips when the question had left his mouth, Genos internally reprimanded himself for prying too far.

Turning to look at the cyborg, Saitama smiled slightly "Yeah, she's adorable when she tries too hard,"

Furrowing his brows, Genos was dumbfounded. Now this was an answer he wasn't expecting from his master.

Saitama walked past Genos "Come on, I can feel King from all the way here. He probably broke something," nodding in agreement, Genos sped up.

But, wait. Did he mean adorable like "that dog is cute" adorable? Or adorable like "she's my type" adorable?

"Stop dawdling, Genos!" Saitama screamed from afar, already around seven blocks away from the cyborg "Yes master!" Genos screamed back, the metal plates on his thighs slightly opening up to give him faster movement.

* * *

Weeell, you guys seemed to have really enjoyed my supposed one-shot.

Here you ladies and gentlemen go, hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really feeling the love. I got to say, thanks a lot you guys.

* * *

"What do you mean?" picking his nose, Saitama blinked a few times at the cyborg; which earned him an incredulous look "It's just proper, master-"

Sighing in disbelief and standing up, the baldy turned towards his small cabinet "Proper courtesy to return the favor,"

"Yeah, yeah," shaking his head slightly, Saitama haphazardly threw clothes on the ground. Taking a light blue shirt and putting it on top of his tank top, the baldy's features suddenly turned serious.

"I can't help but feel that you're trying to do something," Genos gulped audibly, slightly shaken from the sudden seriousness of Saitama.

"Uh," Genos fidgeted, thinking hard about an excuse if Saitama were to inquire about his collaboration with Lashes-

"Let's go," the baldy's features turned back to normal "I'm starting to like it there, anyway," Saitama left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Genos.

"That was close," the blond cyborg sighed in relief, tightening his grip on the plastic bag that he was holding.

Leaving the room and closing the door behind him and applying the lock, Genos nodded his head "Today is the day,"

* * *

"What do you mean they're coming over today?!" Fubuki growled, slightly tugging at the ends of her hair "We need to tidy this place up!" the esper ran around frantically, meticulously aligning various items in the building.

"Relax, miss Blizzard," Lashes stifled a laugh, placing the casserole that he had made overnight into one of the ovens in the kitchen "They're just going to be over for lunch,"

Snorting, Ape shook his head "She's not going to stop until either she gets too tired or _really_ aligns everything in the house,"

Going towards the sink and sharing a laugh with his large companion, Lashes started chopping vegetables "Yeah, you're right,"

The backdoor to the kitchen opened and a young girl with a flower affixed on top of her head accompanied by a blue streak that ran on the middle part of her hair entered "Where do you want these, Lashes?"

"Put them here next to me, Lily," gesturing with his head to his left, Lashes stopped cutting the vegetables "Did you get some udon?"

Sticking her tongue out and reaching inside of the plastic bag that she was holding, Lily's eyes lit up with glee when she had felt the familiar texture in her hand "Yep!" she replied gleefully, pulling out a few strands of the uncooked noodles.

Showing her a thumbs up, Lashes jerked his thumb towards the far end of the kitchen "Could you be a dear and get the biggest pot?"

"Okay!" the young girl beamed, placing the plastic bag beside Lashes before merrily going towards the pot rack.

Lily returned while awkwardly hugging a large pot "Here!" taking the pot from her and filling half of it with water, Lashes fished for the udon noodles "These look good, thanks Lily!"

Smiling adorably at the older man, Lily placed her hands behind her back "Is there anything else I can help with?" Lashes placed the noodles inside of the pot and cupped at his chin "Hmm,"

"Stop playing video games, Piko!" Fubuki's reprimands could be heard clearly through the walls of the building "Aha!" Lashes snapped his fingers "Go help miss Blizzard tidy up the place, okay?"

Doing a mock salute, Lily smiled "Okay!"

* * *

"Done!" Fubuki looked at her work with awe, panting slightly. Everything in the room was aligned to perfection; most of the knickknacks were arranged and dusted while the carpets and drapes were changed by new ones.

"Thanks a lot, Lily," ruffling the younger girl's hair and giving her a smile, Fubuki glanced at the wall clock near the entrance to the dining area.

"Half an hour," the esper smiled triumphantly, walking towards the kitchen "Lashes, when will they be here?"

Taking a sip from the stew that he was making, the raven haired man turned to look at Fubuki "I'm not sure, in a few minutes I suppo-"

Ding!

As the doorbell of the building resounded throughout the ground floor, Fubuki's eyes widened in horror; her eyes slowly looking down on herself

Scrunching her eyebrows in mild disgust at the sight of her dusty and slightly drenched dress, the esper ran upstairs to her quarters.

Snorting, Lashes continued mixing his concoction "Be a dear and get that, please?" earning an enthusiastic nod form Lily as an answer, Lashes turned towards the oven when it had made a clicking sound.

Lily opened the front door, beaming "Welcome!" she crooned, gesturing to the visitors to come inside "We hope you'll enjoy your sta-"

Eyes glimmering with adoration, the young girl felt her lips quiver at the sight of Genos "M-mister Demon Cyborg?" she blurted out, earning her a strange look from said man.

Raising a brow curiously, the cyborg smiled "Ah, Lily. Haven't seen you in a while," patting her head and making his way inside, Genos quickly made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey, kid," Saitama smiled nonchalantly at the frozen Lily "You okay?" frowning slightly, the baldy shrugged and made his way inside.

Waving his hand in front of her face, King furrowed his brows "Hello?" waving his hand even more violently, the tall man blinked a few times "Hello? Are you alright?"

"Just take her in and close the door," Saitama quipped, who was already sprawled in the couch that sat in front of the large television "Last time we were here she was also like that,"

King nodded in agreement "Oh, alright," easily lifting the small girl by the waist, the tall man placed her by the side of the entrance gingerly before closing the door behind him.

" _He patted my head!"_ blood rushed to Lily's face as the young girl squealed in delight.

Ignoring the scene that Lily was making behind him, King trudged into the living room; his eyes quickly turning towards the television that was displaying a fighting game of some sort.

"Hey, King!" Piko greeted, a challenging glint shone in his spectacles. A small smile tugged at the edge of King's lips "Hey," he replied.

"Want to test out Mega Artisan Feud XI?" the bespectacled Blizzard group member asked curiously, earning him an astonished look from King.

"You already have that?!" King asked in disbelief, rushing towards the spot beside Piko "Yep, just got it yesterday," Piko adjusted his spectacles without even looking at the other.

"Ohh! I want to give it a try!" King said eagerly, an all too apparent sliver of drool escaping from the side of his mouth "Hey, Saitama, wanna have a go against King?" Piko asked curiously, prompting his game to exit to the main menu.

"Pass," the baldy shook his head "I'm fine just watching," picking at his nose; Saitama shrugged "Plus King would just decimate me,"

"True enough,"

* * *

"Is everything going according to plan?" Genos tied an apron around his waist "Yep, everything is on schedule," Lashes replied, turning the fire off on the stove that he was using "Good," the cyborg started cleaning up used dishes.

"Where is miss Blizzard anyway?" Raising an eyebrow curiously and looking around, Genos was slightly confused as to why he hadn't seen the raven haired esper yet.

"Freshening up upstairs," Ape retorted, taking stacks of plates into his arms "She was tidying the place up for the past half hour before you guys came along,"

Smiling, Genos raised an eyebrow amusedly "Is that so?" placing the plates on the long table, Ape snorted "Yeah, she went crazy when Lashes casually mentioned you guys were coming over,"

"Something about "tidying the place up" and making it look "presentable"," Ape continued, going back to the kitchen to fetch some eating utensils.

"How about your end, Genos?" Lashes asked curiously, scooping copious amounts of udon stew into a large white bowl.

Sighing in disbelief, Genos shook his head "It's hard," shrugging, the cyborg stopped washing the dishes for a moment "I think master is at least a little bit interested in miss Fubuki,"

"I think,"

Lashes and Ape looked at Genos curiously, earning them a shrug from the cyborg "I am not sure. Master is rather _reserved_ when it comes to his emotions,"

"We'll get there," placing a reassuring hand on the cyborg's shoulder, Lashes smiled "But for now, we have to make sure the two of them interact as much as possible,"

The three nodded in unison, silently agreeing to their machinations.

* * *

Steam oozed out of the bathroom as Fubuki exited it, while an invisible force rubbed the towel on her head onto her hair. Sitting on the small chair in front of her dresser, the esper looked at herself in the relatively large mirror.

Smiling slightly, Fubuki felt her face heat up when a quick image of Saitama had flashed before her mind's eye.

"Focus," she fumed, slapping at her cheeks slightly. With a wave of her hand, the doors to her clothes cabinet swung open, showcasing two dresses that would accentuate her figure well.

The one to her left was a dark blue one that was reminiscent of her usual dress, albeit showed much more skin. The other one, however, looked very much like the dress her older sister wore; only bigger.

"Hmm," Fubuki tapped at her chin, taking the dress to her left, she prompted the other one to go back into the cabinet. Taking off the towel that she draped over her body, Fubuki blinked at the dress that she chose for a few times.

Burying her face in her hands, Fubuki felt her face heat up " _What am I doing?!_ " she reprimanded herself. Getting ready and prettying herself up for the baldy was too much. Plus they were only having lunch.

Taking a deep breath and composing herself, the esper took one more glance at the dress and steeled herself "I'm just trying to win him over into the group," she smirked, finally reassessing the reason as to why Saitama was even relevant to her.

Getting dressed and taking a look at herself in the mirror, Fubuki smiled, she was still as beautiful and attractive as she last checked.

Saitama's face flashed before her mind's eye once more, this time sporting that stupid nonchalant smile of his-

Feeling her face heat up, Fubuki groaned. Will she always fawn over that adorably bald newbie?

Hissing in irritation when she had thought of that, the esper stormed towards her door and prompted her shoes to fly towards her feet. Routinely putting them on without even looking below, Fubuki exited her room.

Ascending the stairs that led to their living room, Fubuki raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Ohh! King you're awesome!" Saitama was on the edge of his seat, investing all of his focus on the television screen in front of him.

"Yeah, thanks," King retorted out of reflex. Piko was smiling nervously as beads of sweat ran down his face. Slowly going down the stairs while watching the three by the television curiously, Fubuki couldn't help but be drawn by how cute Saitama looked when he was smiling.

"What?" she blurted out at the same time King delivered a finishing blow to Piko's character, easily earning her the attention of the three males.

"Ah, miss Blizzard!" her bespectacled member shot up, straightening his posture "I think mister Lashes is done with the preparation of food,"

"I-is that so?" Fubuki stuttered "Then I suggest you join us for lunch," she cleared her throat, easily regaining her commanding demeanor "King, Caped Baldy," she nodded at the other two "Care to join us?"

Nodding in agreement, King placed the controller on one of the arms of the sofa before standing up "Yeah, I'm starving!" Saitama stood up and quickly turned towards the dining area.

Lunch was a breeze. Everyone socialized like normal, Saitama and company have been over for a few times already and everyone in the Blizzard group accepts them warmly in the household; even King, who was only a recent visitor.

Lashes' casserole and udon stew were divine, and Saitama couldn't stop gorging said food down his mouth. Everything was fine and dandy.

Except for the fact that Fubuki couldn't so much as touch her food; because she was too frozen in place to even move.

Lashes went and placed her seat right beside Saitama's. Again.

"Aren't you going to touch your food?" Saitama asked curiously, easily emptying the contents of his mouth into his stomach "Uh, y-yeah," Fubuki stuttered, surprised at the sudden interaction.

Taking a spoon and taking a sip from her udon stew, Fubuki lips formed into a small smile. It was nice stew, alright. Now eating at the same pace as the other occupants of the table, the esper eyed them all curiously.

Lashes and Ape were eating like normal, smug smiles on their faces. Genos was conversing with Lily; Fubuki heard something about robot parts, and was slightly confused at the dreamy look on the younger girl's face.

King and Piko were at the opposite end of the table, animatedly discussing something about games; which easily fluctuated between saving the world and, well, little girls.

Taking a glance to her left, Fubuki gulped audibly at the sight of Saitama. Gorging down on his food relentlessly, the baldy didn't let up for even a second.

Blinking a few times and stifling a giggle, the esper placed her cheek in her hand, smiling warmly at the sight of Saitama hungrily devouring his food.

She must have been staring for too long because Saitama had turned to look at her with eyebrows raised curiously "What?" he muttered from under all the food that was in his mouth.

Quickly breaking eye contact and frantically resuming her soup-sipping, Fubuki felt her face heat up "N-nothing!" the esper felt embarrassment overtake her brain. She was staring at Saitama with that stupid look on her face, what must he be thinking right now?-

Taking her chin and prompting her head to look at him, Saitama looked serious; but he wasn't angry. They held eye contact for a good five seconds before the baldy's eyes went southward, a cheeky grin appearing on his lips.

"Nice dress," he commented as he let go of her chin, earning him a flustered and unintelligible Fubuki.

Slamming his hands onto the table and snorting, Saitama turned to look at Fubuki "I'm sorry, but I just can't bottle this up any longer,"

Placing both of his hands on her shoulders, the baldy looked at her straight in the eyes. Fubuki could feel his breath tickle her nose and she was about to break away when Saitama had spoken.

"I love you!"

Pressing his lips against hers in a swift motion, the table erupted into a cacophony of amused and confused noises. Saitama pressed his tongue into her mouth, invading the space and reaching for every spot that he could.

Fubuki felt lightheaded and wrapped her arms around the baldy's neck, using one hand to caress his head. She used her tongue to push his backward, wanting to do some invading of her own.

"Don't lose, miss Blizzard!" Lashes cheered boisterously, pumping his fist into the air "Yeah, go and beat that baldy!" Ape hollered, doing similar actions as Lashes.

Breaking their union for a second to catch some air, Fubuki stared into Saitama's now lively eyes. They were scrutinizing her; and she felt as though the baldy were staring into her very soul.

Jumping right back into the action, the esper lunged towards Saitama, effectively making him sit down back on his seat. Sitting on his lap and using her free hand to tug at the collar of his shirt; Fubuki felt as though she was going to black out.

Saitama didn't fight back and allowed her to invade his mouth, which the esper accepted graciously. Tasting remnants of udon and casserole in his mouth just added more flavor to the already strangely sweet lips of the baldy.

Rolling her eyes in pleasure, Fubuki felt and heard her heart pound to a deafening degree. Closing her eyes and savoring the moment, the last thing that the esper heard was the muffled cheering of her companions.

* * *

Suddenly opening her eyes in surprise, Fubuki blinked owlishly a few times; instinctively reaching for the buzzing alarm clock at the side of her bed.

The esper pushed herself up and furrowed her brows at the mess that she had made. Her own saliva flooded the area where her head was resting on a few seconds ago. There were even the ghost of kiss marks along the sheets and the pillow.

Wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, Fubuki blinked again a few times. Was that all just a dream?

Checking at the alarm clock beside her bed, Fubuki surmised that it is exactly the same day as it is in her dream. Burrowing her face into her pillows and groaning in disbelief, the esper sighed.

"Too good to be true," she whispered to herself. Groaning a bit longer in her bed, the esper sighed exasperatedly and stood up, shivering in surprise at the strange moisture by her nether regions.

Feeling her face heat up, Fubuki rushed towards her personal lavatory and quickly took a bath, wanting to burn the clothes that she was just wearing.

That was the most graphic dream she's had of the baldy; heck, that was the _only_ dream she's had of the baldy all her life. Hugging her knees as vivid images of her dream came back to her, Fubuki groaned while slowly sliding downward into her tub.

Leaving her bathroom after bathing, Fubuki sighed in disbelief, wondering as to why she would even dream of something like that. Getting dressed that consisted of a large black shirt and a pair of shorts, the esper put on her fluffy rabbit slippers and exited her room.

Raising an eyebrow curiously at the ruckus that could be heard below, the esper stormed downstairs; not in the best of moods "Alright, what's happening?"

Pursing her lips at the sight of King and Piko playing a game with Saitama watching them, Fubuki quickly put her hands to her mouth "Oh, miss Blizzard!" Piko greeted, giving a quick look at his superior "Mister Lashes is done preparing breakfast, I think,"

King didn't even bother to look at her, while Saitama pushed himself upward from his position on the couch "Oh, hey," the baldy smiled slightly.

Furrowing his eyebrows slightly, Saitama looked at Fubuki from head to toe; smiling in a slightly teasing manner "Nice get up," feeling her face heat up, Fubuki turned around and ran up the stairs, slamming the door to her room behind her.

Jumping towards her bed and groaning whilst she buried her face into her pillows "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

* * *

I'm probably going to invest a lot more time into this one, haha

Changed ratings because furious make out scene is furious.

So much for being a one-shot, eh?

Ah, well. Hope you guys enjoyed!

* If some of you guys are confused, they found King along the way.


	4. Side Chapter 1

"Not a problem," Genos waved his hand dismissively "It's the least I could do," reaching for the door and opening it, the cyborg placed a hand on Lashes' shoulder "We are the ones intruding, after all,"

Frowning slightly, the raven haired blizzard group member nodded reluctantly "If you say so,"

"Don't you want to bring mister caped baldy along?" Lashes suggested, earning him a brisk head-shake from the cyborg.

"Make him interact with miss Blizzard as much as you can," patting Lashes on the shoulder and giving him a reassuring thumbs up, the cyborg turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Lashes exclaimed and quickly shouted inside of the building. Genos turned around and raised an eyebrow curiously, crossing his arms.

The cyborg tilted his head slightly when Lashes looked to be discussing something violently with someone inside of the building "Just help him with the groceries, okay?"

"I, uh, but-" rubbing at his temples at the reaction, Lashes pushed Lily outside "Just help Genos out for a while, okay?"

Lashes closed the door in front of Lily's face, making her squeak in disbelief. Clearing his throat, the cyborg smiled slightly "Shall we go?"

Stiffening slightly at the sound of his voice, Lily turned around and smiled nervously "O-okay,"

* * *

Arriving at the nearest farmer's market, Lily couldn't help herself from being fidgety around the cyborg. Stealing glances at him from time to time, the petite girl didn't notice that he had golden eyes before.

Genos did most of the talking and bargaining, and apparently, he was well known around the supermarket.

"Oh, mister Genos!" a middle-aged woman who ran the vegetable stall waved at the blond cyborg "Ah, miss Nakamura!" Genos smiled, turning towards the stall.

"You aren't with Saitama today," miss Nakamura smiled "The usual?" reaching for a plastic bag from under the stall, she stopped mid-way when Genos had shook his head.

"I am in need of a large amount of cabbages," the cyborg smiled, earning him a nod from the woman "Ah, alright! How many?"

Furrowing his brows a bit, the cyborg tapped at his chin "Around six would suffice," nodding at the cyborg, the stall owner took a large plastic bag and filled it with six large cabbages.

"That'd be 820-yen, dearie," furrowing his brows slightly, the cyborg made calculations in his mind "Perhaps there was a miscalculation, but wouldn't it be-"

Pushing the bag to his chest, miss Nakamura smiled "You're a valued customer, it's fine~" Genos smiled before bowing "Many thanks,"

Taking out his wallet and paying for the goods, the cyborg smiled "Thanks again, miss Nakamura," smiling back at the robotic hero, the middle-aged woman turned to look at Lily "Oh? Planning on making dinner with your girlfriend?"

Curiously looking at Lily, Genos was about to retort but was cut off when his companion had voiced her denial "B-boyfriend? N-no!" shaking her head violently and pursing her lips, Lily felt blood rise to her cheeks "I-I'm just helping him out!"

Furrowing her brows slightly, a sad sigh escaped miss Nakamura's lips "That's too bad," shrugging, the middle-aged woman shook her head "You two would look adorable as a couple,"

Lily pursed her lips even further, wanting the ground to come and eat her up right then and there "Ah, thanks again miss Nakamura," Genos smiled whilst bowing.

"Yes, yes, anytime mister Genos," she waved them off, giving a quick wink in Lily's direction.

Everything else went on smoothly after that. They bought the last of the items on their list and left the farmer's market, emerging into the more entertainment-centered street.

Colorful stalls surrounded the two, some accompanied by large glaring lights and others pumping out loud music. Various colorful and eye catching knickknacks littered the top of the stalls.

Toys and masks hung from the ceiling, and various stuffed animals lined the back portion of certain stalls. A large and pink stuffed bear caught Lily's eye, and she couldn't help but go towards the stall that housed it.

Its eyes were black beads that shone brilliantly at the lone lamp that illuminated the stall "Ah, hello young lady," an elderly man smiled, his bushy eyebrows covering his eyes "What could I get you?"

Lily's eyes sparkled at the stuffed bear "Ahh, Pink-san, hmm?" the old man turned around to look at the pink bear "You've got quite the eye, young lady," taking the bear from the top of the shelf, the old man placed it on top the counter.

Taking it into her arms and squealing in delight, Lily buried her face into the ridiculously fluffy fur of the stuffed animal "Ah, Lily!" Genos halted behind her "There you are,"

"Did you want that?" the cyborg asked curiously, making the small female freeze in place "A-ah," she quickly placed the bear on the counter "I-I'm sorry, sir!" she bowed at the elderly stall owner.

"It's quite alright, young lady," the old man smiled, taking the bear to return it to its previous place in the shelf. Gripping slightly at the elderly man's hand, Genos smiled "I'd like to buy that,"

* * *

Hugging the bear tightly, Lily suddenly turned towards Genos "I'm so sorry!" she bit at her lower lip, beating herself up over how she technically forced the cyborg to buy her the stuffed bear.

"It's quite alright," Genos smiled, bringing all the groceries to give Lily the freedom to play with her new toy. The small female pouted a bit, earning a chuckle from Genos when he had seen her make such a face.

"It's fine," knocking at the door to the Blizzard headquarters, the cyborg nodded "My salary leaves me with a large surplus of money that I frankly don't know what to spend on,"

"I'm glad that I was able to spend it on something that you're enjoying," Lashes opened the door and animatedly greeted Genos, taking a few bags from the cyborg.

"What is that?" Lashes asked incredulously at Lily "Ah, I bought that for her," the cyborg smiled as he entered the building.

"She didn't bother you too much, right?" Lashes furrowed his brows exasperatedly, taking another bag of vegetables from Genos.

"No, no, she was quite the help," the cyborg smiled, making his way towards the kitchen.

Lashes groaned "Unbelievable! I told you to help him with groceries; not go on a date with him!" the raven haired man stormed towards the kitchen, his apologies to Genos could be heard from the living room.

"D-date?" Lily felt her face heat up. Going out alone with Genos. Genos buying her a present. It all made sense.

Getting a glimpse of the smile that Genos gave her earlier, Lily ran up the stairs and rushed towards her room, slamming the door behind her and burying her face into her pillow.

* * *

Merry Christmas, guys.

I apologize for the delay. And I also apologize for the lack of Saibuki/Futama (however you call it) in this one.

I wanted to experiment on Genos; and, well, this happened.

The main story will be continued in the next one, so be sure to come back!


End file.
